Holding On
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: Prequel to "Who's Got My Back?" Just why did the ghost of a mutant girl choose to haunt one floor of a run down building?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or X-Men Evo. I DO, however, own Mira.  
  
Summary: Songfic prequel to "Who's Got My Back?" What happened to the ghost girl that made her haunt an old, run down building? Warning: This is pretty dark, with harsh language and flashbacks of child abuse. Thus its rating.  
  
Special Note: Song is "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. The song is never actually sung by anyone, it is the plot. The lyrics are from a passerby's POV. Remember...a passerby always will try and cheer people up, so positive sounding lyrics are too be read as hollow and pointless. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This world, this world is cold  
  
A young girl, maybe 15 but just shy of 16, sat on the curb of a deserted street in the down pouring rain. Her once bright ice blue eyes were dulled by pain and sorrow, her auburn hair clung to the sides of her face. Her aging pair of blue jeans had seen better days, they sported holes in both knees and at the base, where they were too long at she constantly stepped on the hem with her easy spirit shoes. Her shirt was slightly nicer, the silvery blue was without a hint of fading. She wore a faded black cloak to keep the rain from chilling her to the bone. The hood remained just around her shoulder blades, letting the water run over her face and drip off her chin into the puddle forming in front of her that she gazed endlessly into.  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
  
A few people ran by her, hidden under their damned umbrella's as if they would melt should they even consider letting the rain hit them. Not a one stopped to ask the girl if she would like to walk with them, maybe even share their dry haven for a short while. No one even gave her a second glance.  
  
Your feeling sad, your feeling lonely And no one seems to care  
  
She broke her stare into the puddle and looked up at the darkened sky that held the sun as its captive. Like a cage the clouds consumed and smothered the suns warming rays, the rays that brought the hope of a brighter day. Brighter days had died long ago.  
  
Your mother's gone  
  
She stared up into the angry dark skies...they were too much like home...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A bright and sunny day when most children went outside to play, Mira was in her black cotton dress marching up a hill past forgotten tombstones...following the paw bearers that carried her mother casket. She didn't cry, her eyes were focused in a horrified manor to the ground inches in front of her feet. It was her fault. She, at only 12, had already committed murder. Her mutant powers had manifested to early, the psychic abilities that she wasn't prepared to handle yet needed a scapegoat. And they found her mother.  
  
It had been after school, when Mira had come home with a boy who most would have considered a goth. He was clad in all black, with heavy silver chains and piercings. He and Mira had just started dating, and she couldn't wait to let her mother meet her first boyfriend. She knew by the look in her mothers eyes that she didn't approve at all, and as soon as the boy left the mother and daughter got into a heated discussion that ended with Mira running up to her room and slamming the door. She sobbed for hours into her pillow, all the while thoughts of how much she hated her mother and wished she would die whirled around in her head. She listened to soft footsteps approaching her door, and a knock. Her mind exploded with hate...the knock became a sharp 'thud' on the ground. When Mira finally had the courage to open the door, her mother was laying on the ground, stone dead. Mira's explosion of anger had not only exploded her psychic abilities into full activity...they had ultimately exploded her mothers heart.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
And your father hits you This pain you cannot bear  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It had only been a week or less after her mothers funeral when Mira's father had begun acting different. He had lost the glimmer of proud fatherly love in his eyes when he looked at Mira, and now the look was replaced with malice, hate, and a thirst for her blood. At first it seemed normal...being grounded, no phone, no friends over...but it rapidly grew worse. Soon from the moment she came home to the moment she was allowed to go to sleep, Mira found herself in a living hell. Her father had started just beating her to a pulp with his bare fists until her entire body was raw and bloody. But he quickly tired of that, and began assaulting her with razor blades. He would start at her wrists, slicing her flesh and veins as he moved up her arm. She would struggle to escape, and he would smash her skull against the hard wood floor that made up most of their home until she passed out. And then he would continue, cutting her throat and down the sides of her legs, just barely missing major arteries on purpose, to insure that she would live long enough for him to avenge his wife to the fullest. After a while, she couldn't even come home. She would sleep on the streets with only her cloak as her shelter. She dropped out of school so that her father had no way of pinning her into a corner, and resorted to begging people for scraps of food or spare change, whatever they could spare.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
But we all bleed the same why that you do And we all have the same things to go through  
  
But people are cruel and violent creatures that only care for themselves, and she soon found herself reading their thoughts when they passed her. "Street scum." "Tramp." "Go find a bar...maybe then you can actually beg someone to take you home." She had given up on mankind. She wasn't one of them anymore, and hadn't been since the day she had killed her mother. She was different from them all, more than they would even know, and though she had slipped down to the lowest level they cared to acknowledge, she would never resort to the human ways of getting out.  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
She had stopped caring if they spat at her, if they even knew what she was. She just couldn't care anymore. She spent most of her days just sitting on this same curb, with an old paper bag beside her that threatened to fall apart at any moment incase there was a human with a heart that cared to toss a few pennies inside.  
  
Your days, you say they're way too long  
  
At night she didn't sleep. She had tried it once, only to mugged by a gang. She had been lucky to live, they had slit her throat deep.  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all Hold on  
  
But yet she had stayed here, as if some miracle had promised to meet her at this very spot. The wet pavement around her took away the dried blood from her throat wound. The paper bag put up the best fight it could, but in the end crumbled and let the few precious coins she possessed roll down the drain. She didn't notice, her attention was still on the sky that had become the top of the abyss she would be falling into for the rest of her life. There was no miracle that could find her.  
  
And your not sure what your waiting for But you don't want to know more But we all bleed the same way that you do And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Loud echoing footsteps progressed steadily towards her, menacing and unnaturally calm sounding in the heart of a storm. Mira looked up, her eyes widening as a flash of thunder illuminated the human's face. Him....he had found her. She jumped up as he made a lung for her, pulling out a concealed hand gun. She ran in zig zags, hoping to avoid any possible bullets he might throw at her. But she hadn't eaten in days, her body had began consuming her muscles, leaving her weakened. She looked up at the broken ground floor window of a run down building and jumped through it, his footsteps of pursuit echoing in her brain.  
  
Hold on....if you feel like letting go Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
She looked around frantically, the dark building more dead than the outside world. She heard her fathers footsteps getting closer...heard his thoughts that nearly dripped with blood until she closed her telepathic gate. But it didn't matter, she could still hear his voice echoing in the depths of her mind. "I'm gonna kill you, little bitch. Just like you killed your momma...burst your fucking heart into pieces..." She stumbled through the pitch blackness, running into a spiral stairway and scrambled up there, he fathers voice repeating in her mind. "Gonna kill you little bitch...burst your fucking heart into pieces..." His footsteps crushed some glass under foot, he was still for a moment before he heard her footsteps echoing off the old wrought iron stairs. Mira continued upwards, looking for anyway to loose him.  
  
Don't stop searching, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over. What are you looking for?  
  
She reached the next floor, finding nothing but dust and darkness. She ducked into the corner, huddling up and holding her breathe...  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
His footsteps were too close for her to go anywhere else....  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
His heavy boot stopped hitting the wrought iron, and clambered over the old wooden floors slowly as if he was mocking her.  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
She couldn't close her eyes, she was too afraid of the deeper dark that she might find. To afraid that she might miss a glimmer of continuing love in her fathers eyes...  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go Hold on...it gets better than you know...  
  
Slowly, the sound advanced in her direction, and she heard him load a magazine into the hand gun. She gave a quick glance to the left and right of her, only to find opposite walls that would be the only witnesses to her end.  
  
Don't stop searching your one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over.  
  
Suddenly the boots stopped, a bullet was loaded into the ready position and the tensing of a thick finger resting on a deadly trigger filled the air.  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
She looked straight ahead to see the faint malice glimmer of his deep green eyes staring straight at her as if her could taste her fear in the air like a goddamn cobra.  
  
Hold on, its gets better than you know....  
  
Every voice she had ever ignored, every dream she had ever had of being normal melted away from her vision as the trigger was pulled, the bullet hitting her in the heart. She felt the blood surge through her and then stop, soon she was swimming in her own thoughts, her own fear and hate as she watched his wicked smirk in her fading vision. Then it was over, she was free from the world.  
  
....Hold on.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Closing Note: I hope you guys liked it. I know it was dark, but a lot of my writing is. I got to thinking that I had better explain a little better why there was the ghost of a mutant girl haunting a specific floor of a run down building in "Who's Got My Back?", so here you have the prequel. Expect to soon see a sequel to "Who's Got My Back?" in the very near future about when Toad goes back to visit her. I need a song to use for the sequel, so please...in your review (and I do hope you review *puppy dog eyes*) give me song ideas. Thanks! ~Dragonmistriss 


End file.
